1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board including a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
To keep pace with a trend toward weight reduction, miniaturization, speed up, multi-functionalization, and improvement in performance of electronic devices, multilayered substrate technologies in which a plurality of wiring layers are formed on a circuit board such as a printed circuit board (PCB) have been developed. Further, technologies of mounting electronic components such as active devices or passive devices on a multilayered substrate have also been developed.
Meanwhile, as the function and performance of an application processor (AP), and the like which are connected to the multilayered substrate are sophisticated, a heat value has been remarkably increased.